


Pacote de informação para votar nos Prêmios Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Prêmios Hugo, Sobre o AO3
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: O Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Nosso Próprio Arquivo) foiindicado para receber o prêmio Hugo desse ano por Melhor Obra Relacionada! Essa é uma conquista incrível e estamos extremamente felizes que os membros responsáveis por selecionar as indicações aos prêmios Hugo decidiram honrar a grande obra colaborativa que é o AO3.Aqui estão algumas informações sobre o AO3, incluindo suas origens, algumas das suas funcionalidades e a equipe sem a qual nada disso seria possível. Dê uma olhada também noPDF que enviamos no pacote de informação para voto dos Prêmios Hugo 2019!





	Pacote de informação para votar nos Prêmios Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/portuguese-br/portuguese-br_-_archive_stats.png)

### Sobre o AO3

O Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Nosso Próprio Arquivo) é um arquivo criado e gerido por fãs, sem fins lucrativos e não comercial para obras transformativas como fanfiction, fanart, fan videos e podfic. Nosso [código open source](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) foi criado do zero por fãs para fãs. Ele funciona em servidores que pertencem à mesma organização que o próprio AO3, a [OTW (Organização para Obras Transformativas)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Fãs de todo tipo usam nosso site: de adolescentes a avós, de principiantes a profissionais no mundo da escrita. São pessoas de diversos países, criando obras para fandoms que incluem[obras vencedoras de prêmios Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [RPF histórico](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcasts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) e muito mais. Muito embora a maior parte das pessoas escolha utilizar a língua inglesa no dia-a-dia do fandom, cada pessoa pode publicar suas obras e interagir com outras no idioma que preferir.

O fato de que o AO3 é uma plataforma onde as pessoas podem publicar suas obras sem anúncios e sem medo de que elas desapareçam é um motivo de grande orgulho para nós. Nós construímos o AO3 e seus servidores são nossos mesmo — é na verdade a isso que se destina boa parte do nosso [orçamento](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12482). Mas nós e os demais projetos da OTW fazemos muito mais que isso. Nós [resgatamos e hospedamos conteúdo de fandom que esteja em risco](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Nós realizamos [ativismo jurídico](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) para proteger os direitos do fandom de criar, remixar e transformar. E quer você esteja escrevendo um épico de 100 mil palavras ou tenha desenhado uma comic rapidinha, nós te damos as boas vindas para publicar e compartilhar sua obra com a comunidade do fandom. Mais de 1,9 milhões de fãs vêm ao AO3 a cada dia e é sempre um prazer receber ainda mais.

  


### Nossa equipe

A [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) é composta por mais de 750 pessoas contribuindo seu tempo de forma voluntária e quase todas realizam tarefas que têm impacto significativo no AO3. Nossas equipes incluem gente que trabalha com programação, administração de sistemas, [organização de tags](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), suporte técnico, diretrizes de conteúdo, tradução, [resgate de arquivos](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), advocacia e documentação técnica. Nós nos orgulhamos do nosso trabalho e fazemos tudo de graça.

De vez em quando, nós também contratamos a ajuda de empresas que nos fornecem serviços para complementar nosso trabalho, o que é uma grande ajuda principalmente para realizar grandes mudanças no AO3 da forma mais rápida e eficiente que podemos. Isso só é possível graças à [generosidade de todo mundo que contribui para ajudar nosso trabalho com doações](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/portuguese-br/portuguese-br_-_fundraising.png)

No todo, somos um esforço coletivo de financiamento também coletivo e termos orgulho de cada pessoa que contribui para que o trabalho que fazemos a cada dia seja possível.

  


### Nossas origens

O fandom é conhecido por promover sua [economia de doação](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Dentro dele, obras foram desde sempre compartilhadas de graça entre fãs: fitas, DVDs, livros e fanzines eram enviadas gratuitamente ou a preço de custo e fãs passavam adiante o favor quando mais alguém no fandom precisava de algo. O crescimento da internet nos anos 90 trouxe oportunidades novas e empolgantes: pela primeira vez, fãs do mundo podiam criar conexões entre si com facilidade, discutir as coisas que gostavam e compartilhar suas obras instantaneamente. No entanto, conforme o uso da internet se expandiu, ela também foi se tornando mais comercial. Os muitos espaços do fandom — sites, arquivos e redes sociais — acabavam gerando receita para outras pessoas e não quem estava produzindo o próprio conteúdo do fandom. Ao mesmo tempo, fãs estavam se tornando uma parcela demográfica cada vez mais visível e valiosa para fins de marketing, que a mídia tentava conquistar com web series, material extra, games e mídia social.

Isso tudo culminou em meados de 2007, com a abertura do site [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), que representou a primeira tentativa em grande escala de comercializar fanfiction, e [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) no [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), no qual mais de 500 contas foram classificadas como pornográficas e deletadas, includindo blogs de sobreviventes de estupro e comunidades de fãs. Muita gente no fandom foi afetada por essas deleções: perderam histórias, comentários e discussões, bem como a habilidade de se comunicar com demais fãs. O fandom de repente percebeu que suas comunidades dependiam de plataformas que obtinham lucro com sua utilização e conteúdo, mas que por outro lado não priorizavam ou sequer se importavam com as necessidades do fandom. Além disso: o fandom percebeu que a velha estratégia de passar despercebida de empresas de mídia não ia mais funcionar.

Foi nesse cenário que astolat escreveu o post que levaria à fundação da OTW e do AO3. O post, com o nome [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)), o post fazia referência ao manifesto feminista de Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Um teto todo seu), no qual Woolf discute a necessidade de uma escritora ter seu próprio dinheiro e um quarto só para ela. astolat defendia algo parecido para pessoas que escreviam e criavam no fandom:

> Precisamos de um arquivo central que seja nosso, algo tipo o animemusicvideos.org. Algo que NÃO se esconda do google ou de menções públicas e que afirme claramente logo de cara nossa posição sobre como nosso hobby é legítimo. Algo que não tente lucrar em cima da propriedade intelectual de outras pessoas, e sim crie um espaço acolhedor para fãs que estejam começando. Algo baseado numa real compreensão da nossa história e da comunidade em que está inserido.

Em poucos dias, o post tinha centenas de comentários. Algumas pessoas estavam animadas e queriam ajudar a fazer do projeto uma realidade. Outras começaram a listar desejos para o que gostariam de ver nesse arquivo, muitos dos quais continuam a ser princípios fundamentais que norteiam o nosso trabalho:

  * **Ser não comercial e não ter fins lucrativos**
    * O AO3 seria administrado por uma organização sem fins lucrativos. Ou seja: não haveria publicidade nas suas páginas e o risco do site desaparecer seria menor. Nas palavras do [grito de guerra de Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "I want us to own the goddamn servers": os servidores de fato seriam nossos.
  * **Ser aberto a múltiplos fandoms e ser inclusivo**
    * Para que o AO3 de fato fosse bem-sucedido em armazenar obras para o fandom, ele teria que ser realmente inclusivo. Obras de todas as classificações etárias e com qualquer tipo de conteúdo seriam permitidas, com advertências e tags para ajudar visitantes a buscar ou evitar conteúdo de acordo com seus gostos.
  * **Dar controle do conteúdo a quem cria**
    * Muitos arquivos criavam dificuldades para que pessoas deletassem suas obras. Diversas plataformas online não impediam que ferramentas de busca indexassem seu conteúdo. AO3 ofereceria recursos para fazer upload, para deletar obras com facilidade, para restringir acesso a contas registradas no AO3 e para impedir ferramentas de busca de listar suas obras. O site também permitiria que, após postar obras, cada pessoa desabilitasse comentários anônimos e deletasse comentários conforme a necessidade.
  * **Funcionalidades principais**
    * Muitas das funcionalidades desejadas desde o início acabaram se tornando partes essenciais do AO3, como o sistema de tags, a ferramenta de busca, o recurso de realizar download de obras, a possibilidade de organizar desafios entre fãs e a função de criar listas de recomendações. Ainda há outras por vir às quais estamos nos dedicando, como a hospedagem de outros formatos de mídia diretamente em nossos servidores.



  


### Algumas funcionalidades principais

#### Kudos e comentários

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/portuguese-br/portuguese-br_-_work_stats.png)

A maioria dos sites de arquivos no fandom permitem comentários, que possibilitam a comunicação entre fãs e quem criou as obras lá hospedadas, com palavras de encorajamento, apreço ou crítica. Nós complementamos essa funcionalidade com kudos, que funcionam como um "like" (curtir) e permitem que alguém dê um sinal de aprovação ao gostar de uma obra. Pessoas que usam o AO3 com frequência já estão até acostumadas a ver a mensagem: "You have already left kudos here. :)" — "Você já deixou kudos aqui :)".

#### Coleções e desafios

Com a ajuda de coleções, é possível juntar obras ou favoritos com base em determinado tema ou propósito, seja um relacionamento amado ou obras baseadas em episódios de Natal de Doctor Who. O AO3 também tem funcionalidades para dois tipos de desafios: trocas de presentes e prompt memes. Nossos servidores hospedam anualmente uma das maiores trocas de presentes do fandom, o [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), e todos os tipos de fãs realizam [outros desafios](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) durante o ano inteiro.

#### Portas Abertas

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/portuguese-br/portuguese-br_-_open_doors.png)

Cerca de 2% das obras do AO3 foram importadas pelo projeto [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Portas Abertas), também da OTW, cujo objetivo é preservar conteúdo do fandom que esteja sob risco de desaparecer. Essas obras estavam originalmente hospedadas em [diversos arquivos online que estavam correndo o risco de encerrar as atividades](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) e perder seu conteúdo. Esse conteúdo está agora hospedado em coleções especiais no AO3.

#### Downloads

Todas as obras estão disponíveis para download em [cinco formatos](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), o que é perfeito para você poder ler aonde estiver ou para quando o AO3 anunciar que vai ficar indisponível para manutenção.

#### Tags

[Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) são uma parte essencial da experiência AO3: é graças a elas que quem visita o site consegue achar o que procura, qualquer que seja o tema, classificação etária ou relacionamento que busque. Ao criar uma obra, alguém pode sempre usar as tags que acha mais úteis ou naturais. Nossa equipe de organização de tags, que conta com mais de 350 pessoas, criará conexões entre essas tags de acordo com os conceitos que exprimem, de modo a facilitar buscas. Assim, "[William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works)", por exemplo, também mostra resultados com as tags "Laurence/Tharkay", "Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence" e "Will Laurence/Tharkay". Conceitos relacionados também são interconectados: "[Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works)" (épico espacial) e "[Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works)" (batalhas espaciais) estão ambos sob a metatag "[Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works)", (espaço sideral), bem como outros termos relacionados, como "[Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works)" (astronautas), "[Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works)" (espaçonaves) e até mesmo [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works) (baleias no espaço).

  


### Novidades notáveis

O AO3 está [sempre crescendo e mudando](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Aqui estão alguns dos principais destaques de 2018:

  * O AO3 ganhou mais de 4.000 novos fandoms, 410 mil novas contas registradas e quase 900 mil obras (isso sem contar as milhões de visitas, comentários e kudos). 
    * Passamos os marcos de [30 mil fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11558) e [4 milhões de obras](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * O Portas Abertas completou a importação de [11 arquivos](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12188).
  * A ferramenta de busca do AO3 recebeu uma [grande atualização](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10619), facilitando a busca por obras, tags, favoritos e pessoas. 
    * Graças às novas opções de filtragem, você pode criar buscas específicas com facilidade, incluindo [todas as obras no fandom de Sherlock Holmes publicadas em 2018 que têm exatamente 221 palavras](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) e [crossovers entre os fandoms de Senhor dos Anéis e Game of Thrones que não incluam nem Frodo Baggins nem Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Também publicamos uma lista atualizada de [operadores ocultos de busca avançada](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) para qualquer pessoa que queira fazer buscas mais detalhadas ainda.
  * [O AO3 começou a oferecer suporte à coleção de caracteres UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11892) em todos os campos de texto. Isso não só melhora nossa compatibilidade com vários alfabetos não-latinos como também nos dá acesso a emoji! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Também [melhoramos o mecanismo de contagem de palavras para obras em chinês, japonês e tailandês](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Atualizamos nosso sistema de login para melhorar sua segurança e facilidade de manutenção.
  * Atualizamos nossos [Termos de Serviço](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) para sermos compatíveis com os requerimentos do [Regulamento Geral sobre a Proteção de Dados](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10550) da União Europeia.




End file.
